Reconnecting Course 101: Detention
by xXLadyXxXNightmarexX
Summary: Sakura never thought she’d see any of these guys again. Especially not in detention-Sakura Haruno doesn’t do detention. At least, that’s what she told herself, all those years ago. Karma really sucks, doesn’t it? NaruSakuSasuSai High School AU. 1SHOT.


Agh! Bad hormones bad! -smacks forehead-

This wasn't supposed to end this way...

But omfg, it did.

AGH! 

I really need a boyfriend...agh...

Er, anyway, welcome to some NaruSakuSasuSai lUv3. Oh man I love team seven-Kakashi even makes an appearance in this, too.

Hee hee.

It's really good, if I do say so myself, and my longest oneshot to date.

...I'm not good at writing long oneshots, but this one just kinda had to be.

Well. Enough talking.

Disclaimer: Hmmm, I own...oh. Right. Nothing.

**Summary: **Sakura never thought she'd see any of these guys again. Especially not in detention-Sakura Haruno doesn't do detention. At least, that's what she told herself, all those years ago. Karma just really sucks, doesn't it? NaruSakuSasuSai. AU.

WARNING: This is rated T for implied...er, _sex_ and swearing. Oh and Kakashi's dirty mind and books.

Bad Kakashi bad.

Lol.

**_Reconnecting Course 101: Detention_**

'SAKURA HARUNO! DETENTION! NOW! AND EVERY DAY FOR A MONTH! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY CLASSROOM UNTIL THE MONTH IS OVER! NOW GET OUT!!" The teacher screamed, slamming a detention slip onto her desk, wide eyed, pissed, and eager to get that misbehaving girl _out of his damn classroom_.

Sighing exasperatedly, the pink petal-haired female picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulder, grabbed her books, and sailed at the door, only stopping to stick her tongue out at the teacher's back. She slammed the door shut and it made a loud, resounding _THUD!_

Sakura paid no attention to her teacher's muffled yells of, 'IF YOU BROKE THAT DOOR, SAKURA HARUNO, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!" She really didn't care at this point, huffing, and mumbled curses under her breath as she made way for the detention room.

Sakura had no idea what irritated her so much about this particular teacher; normally she was really laid-back and loved all her teachers and got really good grades.

There was just something about that teacher that ruffled her; got her irritated; made her scream and lash out, taunting, questioning.

She ran a hand through her hair, sighing.

She was turning into a rebel, and it was NOT OKAY with her.

She pushed open the door to the detention room to see a silver-haired teacher reading a book, mask over his face, feet propped on the desk.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei," She greeted.

Kakashi looked up from his book as she walked to the front of the classroom, setting down her books. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked as she gave him her pass.

"I hate my World History teacher…" She mumbled, sitting down, crossing her arms, and placing her head on her arms.

"Who do you have?" He asked curiously. It was the first time He'd seen Sakura in detention since that incident back in freshman year. He kept his mouth closed about that fact though; Sakura didn't associate herself with them anymore.

"Baki," She replied. She really liked Kakashi. She could relate to him, plus, he was nice to be around when he wasn't reading one of his pervy books.

Kakashi set down his book. "Oh," He said.

The door slammed open and a boy entered, looking pissed at the world, his eyes smouldering, dark, glaring daggers.

"Ah, Sasuke. I was wondering when I was going to see you today," Kakashi said cheerfully. "Where's your pass?"

"Hnn," Sasuke replied, slamming his pass down on Kakashi's desk.

"As I've said before, Sasuke, anger management. GO see a counselor,' kakashi said dully.

"Hnn," Sasuke replied. He walked to the back of the room and sat down.

Sakura tried to calm her fastly beating heart. This was Sasuke; the same Sasuke who she hadn't seen since freshman year, and they were now both juniors. _Crap. _

"Anyways, Sakura…" Kakashi turned his attention back to her. Her parents were good friends with him, thus, he was kind of like her uncle. "I don't get why you can't get along with Baki. You love all your teachers."

"Not him,' Sakura said, her heart still quickly beating. "There's something about him that just…ugh. I can't describe it. It's like he hates me, so I'm somehow picking up on that hatred and firing it back…does that make sense?"

"Mmm," Kakashi nodded. He looked at Sasuke. "Put away your phone, Uchiha."

"Hnn."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke was either ignoring her or didn't notice her. Or maybe he'd noticed her but had forgotten who she was.

…Yeah. That last one was pretty likely.

Sakura rolled her eyes again. Sasuke Uchiha was one of them most popular boys in school, with his dashing looks and mysteriousness. Sakura'd been the only girl, back in freshman year, who'd treated him like a real person, so naturally they became friends.

He was a jock now; it was really ironic, actually, because, back way when, he'd been an outcast-a hot outcast, but an outcast nonetheless. Now look at him-he was a king of the school.

Sakura snorted. He'd turned into something shallow, really shallow. Ever since freshman year she hadn't talked to him, or even seen him, but her girlfriends gushed over him constantly.

"Tch," Sakura muttered, turning her eyes to the clock. There was still an hour and a half until school ended-_ugh._

Sakura looked at Kakashi. He'd picked up his pervy book again and was giggling. Sakura mentally sighed, and looked behindher at Sasuke.

He WAS still as dashing as ever. He looked so mysterious and cool, his eyes focused on his phone. Sakura nearly snorted again; he was focused so much on his phone she doubted an earthquake would snap him out of it.

The door burst open and Sakura whirled around to see the newcomer.

'KAKASHI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! IRUKA-SENSEI PUT ME IN DETENTION AGAIN!!" A blond-and-orange blob burst into the room, door slamming behind him as he rushed down the aisles to Kakashi.

"Hnn. Dobe,' Sasuke said, raising his eyes from his phone.

Wow.

"TEME! I'M NOT A DOBE!!" The blond-haired blue-eyed boy argued.

"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi said. "Pass please."

Sakura's jaw hung open as the blond reluctantly handed over his pass.

"N-N-naruto??" She gasped.

The blond whirled around, eyes meeting hers. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura almost smiled. ALMOST. Of her three friends back in freshman year, Naruto had been the loudest, and her best friend. They'd done almost everything together. Naruto was still an outcast; Sakura was smart, so she didn't see him that much anymore. She hadn't seen him since last year, if memory served her correctly.

"It is you!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully, hugging her.

"Naruto, sit down, you could kill her,' Kakashi said.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry!" Naruto released her, grinning down at her. "How are you? I haven't spoken to you in forever? How's life? Gotta boyfriend? Miss-"

The questions kept coming and coming until something hit Naruto over the head. A book, precisely.

In Sasuke Uchiha's hand.

"Dobe, calm down, you're going too fast for her brain," He smirked, and Sakura glared.

"Shut up, Uchiha, I'm not dumb," She snapped. "If I remember correctly, I'm the one passing all my classes while you're hanging out with the rebels and druggies and jocks, getting F's."

Sasuke shot her a look. Naruto grinned. "Good one, Sakura-chan!"

Her eyes swept over to hers. "I wouldn't be laughing, Naruto. I'm the one who had to help you out back in freshmen year. I was your tutor."

Naruto frowned and Sasuke smirked. Naruto sat on one side of her and Sasuke, who had his stuff with him, on the other.

Silence.

The door opened, and Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi turned to look to see who it was.

A boy with short dark hair and dark eyes walked in, a bag slung on one shoulder, a drawing pad in his other hand.

"Kakashi-sensei."

'Hello, Sai," Kakashi said cheerfully, and Sakura felt her stomach drop as the fourth member of the once-friendship walked to the front of the classroom, handing Kakashi his pass, smiling fakely.

"SAI!" Naruto shouted. "Man this is a reunion or something!"

"Dickless, emo bastard, and…hag??" Sai looked confused. "What is she doing here? Isn't she a goodie-goodie??"

Sai was now part of the 'artistic' and 'creative' group. Sakura hadn't seen him since…er…freshman year. Odd, how she'd kept in contact with Naruto, but not Sai and Sasuke.

Yeah. They were jerks. They deserved it.

Sakura, blushing from anger and embaressment, stood up, pulled her fist back, and punched Sai into the wall.

Sasuke smirked, Kakashi smirked, and Naruto laughed alright. Tossing her hair, Sakura sat back down, still pissed.

"Stupid jerk," She muttered.

Sai stood up, looking at little worse for wear. 'you're punch is still as unrefined as ever, hag."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

Kakashi looked at his watch, picked up his book, and was soon immersed in the novel, giggling and getting nosebleeds.

"Ew. Perv," Sakura mumbled as Sai sat down next to Naruto.

Naruto grinned at his former three friends. "Mahn, it's been a while, hasn't it? All four of us, together?"

"Hnn."

"Yup, dickless."

"…" Sakura dotted at her two friends. They were weird…

Sakura suddenly flushed as she remembered why they had drifted apart, all those years ago…

Ugh, stupid Sasuke and Sai and their fangirls.

They'd embarrassed her so bad.

Er, the fangirls, not Sasuke and Sai. Well, they embarrassed her in front of those two.

Sakura continued flushing, not noticing that Naruto was trying to get her attention and that Sia and Sasuke were smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"HELLOOOOOOOO?? SAKURA-CHAN??" Naruto yelled in her ear.

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed, falling out of her chair and on her butt. Naruto burst out laughing, AGAIN (was there a single second when Naruto didn't laugh?) and Sasuke's smirk widened and Sai had one of those fake concern looks on his faces and OH she just wanted to punch all of their faces in.

"Not funny Naruto," She hissed, standing up and sitting back down, looking at the clock.

An hour to go.

CRAP!

Sakura drummed her fingers on the table as Naruto fidgeted next to her, Sai drew, and Sasuke pulled out his phone.

"Phone away Uchiha."

Sasuke swore.

"Stop swearing Uchiha," Kakashi said boredly, turning a page in his "novel".

Sakura sighed and turned to Naruto. "Why are you here, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed, scratching the top of his head nervously. 'Heh heh heh…well…"

"_Hey, hey, Naruto," Kiba nudged him._

"_What Kiba?" Naruto whispered._

"_I heard that Hinata likes you…"_

"_Hinata? Who's that??" Naruto asked._

_Kiba looked shocked. "You don't know her?"_

"_Nooooooo…" Naruto said like Kiba was dumb._

_Kiba scowled. "She's Neji Hyuuga's younger cousin and Sakura Haruno's best friend!"_

_Naruto winced slightly when he said 'Sakura Haruno's best friend'. He missed Sakura._

"_Hmmm…" Naruto tried to think. A picture of a navy-blue haired, lavender-eyed girl stuttering came to mind. "Oh. Her."_

_Kiba rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Her."_

"_Well I don't care," Naruto said. "I don't like her."_

"_Naruto Uzumaki, do you have something to say to the class?" Iruka was in front of him._

_Naruto sweatdropped. "Noo…."_

"_Then why were you speaking??" Iruka asked._

"_I wasn't."_

"_We'll just see about that," Iruka said, turning around and facing the class._

_Naruto flipped him off. 'Bastard," He muttered._

"_NARUTO UZUMAKI, DETENTION! NOW!"_

"And that's how I got here," Naruto finished, grinning sheepishly at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I should've known it was something stupid like that," Sakura mumbled.

"HEY!"

Ignoring Naruto, Sakura looked at Sai. "Sai, how'd you get here?"

"I was drawing in class," Sai said.

"Don't you have drawing fifth though?" Naruto asked.

Sai sighed. "I was drawing Deidara-sensei being-" here he said a string of phrases that made Sakura wince- "by Sasori-sensei."

…Silence.

"Yeah, that would get you detention," Sakura finally mumbled. "What about you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted.

Silence.

Sakura whacked him on the head.

"Shit, Haruno! What was that for??" Sasuke cussed.

"Language, children," Kakashi said from behind his book. "Language."

Naruto and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"What about you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto piped up. "I've seen Sai and Sasuke almost daily in detention, but I haven't seen you in here in a…while."

Silence fell over the four; they were all remembering the day that their friendship fell apart. Sakura cleared her throat.

"I got pissed at my World Teacher and cussed him out," Sakura replied nonchantly.

Silence.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??"

Sakura sighed. Trust Naruto to break the silence.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders. "This is you, Sakura Haruno, we're talking about? The perfect girl with perfect grades who loves all the teachers and doesn't swear because its her moral??"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "_Yes, _Naruto. We are talking about me."

"Wow…Sakura-chan…you swore??"

"Yes, a lot; and it pissed my teacher off exetremly."

'Obviously," Sasuke muttered. Sakura swatted his arm playfully.

"Wow, hag," Sai said, pausing his drawing. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Yeah, well, there are a lot of things you guys don't know about me." Sakura played with a lock of her bright pink hair, green eyes staring at the desk.

Ten minutes passed in silence. Then Naruto, the ever-faithful silence-breaker, spoke up.

Well, more WHINED up.

"Detention sucks," He moaned, slamming his head on the desk. "Owww."

"Naruto, you silly baka," Sakura chided her blond-haired friend. "Don't do that. You'll lose IQ points."

"Yeah, the few that dickless actually has," Sai mumbled.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe," Sasuke smirked calmly.

"AGH TEME NOT YOU TOO!"

"Everyone keep your voices down to a miminal level please thank you," Kakashi said, turning another page in his book.

Sakura sighed. "Guys, PLEASE calm down??"

Sasuke smirked. He decided to mess with her-messing with Sakura was just too much fun, and an opportunity to do so would NEVER be let go.

He scooted his chair closer to hers as she laid her head down on the desk and breathed gently into her ear, making her squeak. "Sa…ku…raaaaaaa…" He hissed.

Naruto looked jealous and Sai had an amused expression on his face.

"Y-yes S-Sasuke??" came her reply.

"Were you avoiding us all these years?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, leaning closer…

"Uchiha no flirting in detention," Kakashi said from behind his book.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tickled Sakura. She shot up, gasping, squirming. "S-s-stop-!!"

"No," He said evilly.

"Sas-_kayyyeee,_" She somehow whined while still laughing mercilessly.

Naruto, grinning, decided to join, taking off her shoes and tickling her feet.

"Agh-!!" She squealed, jerking her legs. Sasuke had somehow pulled her onto his lap while still tickling her. Sai, fake smile in place, joined, taking over the job of tickling her sides, and Sasuke started to tickle her neck.

"Gu-gu-guys--!!" She gasped. "Not-cool--!!"

"I think it is," Sasuke smirked. "What about you two??"

'It's fun watching you squirm, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, still tickling her feet. Sakura twisted, giggling, squirming.

"Please don't have sex in my classroom," Kakashi said from behind his book. Naruto snorted.

"'where's the fun in that, Kakashi-sensei??"

"NARUTO!" Sakura gasped.

"Well, I'll be leaving…if you do end up making love, please clean up," Kakashi said, grabbing his book and walking out. 'Don't leave 'til three."

The three boys made eye contact. They all liked Sakura, and they knew it.

It only seemed fair to share.

Naruto began to place kisses on Sakura's feet which, somehow, still tickled her, so she giggled, twisting her feet, pulling.

"Sai hold on to her," Naruto said. "Sasuke's not doing a good enough job,"

"Hnn. I disagree, dobe, I think I'm doing a perfectly good job,' Sasuke said coolly, kissing Sakura's neck.

Sakura was inwardly panicking. Being in a room with three, exetremly good looking, hot, GORGOUS boys with hormones wasn't a good thing.

It never was.

Sakura squeaked as Sai pushed up her shirt a tiny bit, kissing her stomach. Sasuke moved down to her shoulder, biting.

She moaned.

And then blushed.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai smirked, all looking at her with hungry eyes.

_Ahhh…shit…_She thought.

**An Hour Later**

Sakura glared at Sasuke as she grabbed her shirt from his grasp, pulling it on. Naruto handed her her jeans while hugging her from behind. Sai, smirking, picked up all of his stuff off the ground from where it had been pushed to make way for…_ahem_. Yeah. Sakura wasn't going to go there.

...Er, AGAIN.

Naruto grinned, nuzzling into Sakura's back. "That was fun," He said, voice muffled. "We should do it again."

"Oh, yeah, 'cause having you guys very nearly raping me was sooooo much fun,' Sakura said sarcasticly, detaching herself from Naruto. She squeaked as Sasuke hoisted her up and put her jeans back on for her, hand hesitating over her butt for a second too long. Sakura punched him in the arm playfully.

Sasuke leaned in. "Oh, yeah, 'cause you didn't like that at all. Yeah…those moans were all just for show."

Sakura blushed furiously. "Shut up," She mumbled. "Naruto, can you hand me my shoes and socks…?"

"Huh?? Oh, right," Naruto handed them over and she pulled them on, slipping off the table and grabbing her stuff. She glanced up at the clock. 3:05. Ten minutes before everyone else got out.

"Perfect timing," Sai noted, finishing cleaning up.

"Naruto's right-we should do this again," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura flushed, knowing she had detention for a whole other twenty-nine days.

The four teens walked out of detention, Sasuke slipping an arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura flushed hotly, attempting to pull away.

Sasuke chuckled as they walked out of school, pulled her to him, and kissed her roughly. "See you tomorrow," He said as he released her. "Bye dobe, bye Sai.

"Emo bastard," Sai said, kissing Sasuke's cheek. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Just proved that Sai was bi even more.

"HEY! TEME!" Naruto protested as Sasuke walked off to his car.

"Bye hag, dickless,' Sai kissed both of them, Sakura a little longer than Naruto, and walked off in the opposite direction.

Sakura looked at Naruto. He grinned down at her.

"Sooo…how were we?"

Sakura flushed. "Good," She mumbled. Naruto's grin widened.

"Great. See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan," He said.

"Naruto…I have detention for twenty-nine more days,' She mumbled, embarrassed.

A wicked glint found its way into Naruto's eyes as he leaned down towards her, kissing her lightly.

"Well, then, see you in detention tomorrow, Sakura-chan,' He whispered into her ear, grinned, and walked off.

Sakura stood there for a second before blushing hotly.

"Well…I guess detention wasn't that bad…I'm kinda looking forward to it now…" She mumbled to herself, than smacked her forehead.

"Stupid hormones."

* * *

Lol, poor Sakura and her hormones.

They'll drive her nuts. 

Hee hee.

So, anyways, everyone, tell me this;

Should I continue?

Y'know, like, do a sequel?

...I dunno.

It's all up to you guys.

So-did you like it or not?

Please review, bUT no FLamES, ok?

gOOd.

Ja ne,

LadyNightmarexSasuke


End file.
